chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Simon Lewis
Simon Lewis ist seit der ersten Klasse der beste Freund von Clary Fray. Simon wohnt, ebenso wie Clary, mit seiner Mutter in Brooklyn und hat eine ältere Schwester (Rebecca). Die beiden verbringen fast ihre gesamte Freizeit zusammen und kennen sich gegenseitig in- und auswendig. Zumindest glauben sie das. Simon ist Mitglied in einer Rockband, die er mit seinen Freunden Eric, Matt und Kirk im zweiten Highschool-Jahr gegründet hat. Die Jungen können sich nicht für einen Bandnamen entscheiden, weshalb sie ihn ständig ändern. Außerdem hat er einen Führerschein aber kein Auto. Manchmal hat er aber Glück und kann sich das Auto von seinem Kumpel Eric ausleihen, was ziemlich nützlich sein kann. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Schattenjäger normalerweise die U-Bahn benutzen, wenn sie auf Dämonenjagd gehen? Später wird er von Raphael Santiago in einen Vampir verwandelt. Da Jace ihn sein Blut trinken lässt, welches eine hohe Konzentration an Engelsblut enthält, kann er sich problemlos in der Sonne bewegen und wird damit als Tageslichtler bekannt, wodurch er sehr begehrt ist, nicht nur bei Frauen. Aussehen Simon trägt eine Brille. Er hat dunkle Augen mit dichten langen Wimpern und dunkle Locken. Er ist ca. 1,78 m groß. Nach seiner Verwandlung zum Vampir wird er attraktiver und nachdem Isabelle für seinen Kleidungsstil gesorgt hatte, wurde er ein echter Hingucker. Außerdem kann er sich nicht für seine Große Liebe entscheiden.: Die hübsche, verrückte Isabelle, oder das gelassene, coole Werwolfmädchen Maia. Persönlichkeit Simon spielt gerne Computerspiele (World of Warcraft) und steht auf Rockmusik von Solid Panda und Stepping Razor, er selbst spielt in einer Band Schlagzeug. Er mag Dungeons and Dragons. Er hasst Trance und mag keine Katzen und er sagt meistens einfach genau das, was ihm gerade einfällt. Bevor er Vampir wurde, war er seit seinem 10. Lebensjahr Vegetarier. Simon ist Jude. Geschichte City of Bones Als Clarys Mutter verschwindet und Clary entdeckt, dass sie eine Schattenjägerin ist, wird auch Simon in die Schattenwelt von New York hineingezogen. Dort erwarten ihn nicht nur viele gefährliche Kreaturen, die er bis jetzt nur aus seinen Videospielen kennt, nein, es taucht auch ein unerwarteter Konkurrent im Kampf um die Liebe seiner besten Freundin Clary auf. Schon lange ist Simon heimlich in sie verliebt und hat nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden, es ihr zu sagen. Als die beiden auf den attraktiven Schattenjäger Jace treffen, scheint es zu spät zu sein, denn Clary wird sofort in seinen Bann gezogen. Doch auch Simon fühlt sich immer mehr zu der toughen Schattenjägerin Isabelle hingezogen, auch wenn sie nicht "in seiner Liga zu spielen" scheint und nur oberflächliches Interesse an einem normalen Menschen zeigt. Nach einem Treffen mit den Schattenjägern Jace , Isabelle und Alec geht Simon mit ihnen und Clary auf eine Party von Magnus Bane, wo Simon durch unglückliche Umstände in eine Ratte verwandelt wird. Als Ratte wird er von Vampiren entführt und beißt dem Anführer Raphael in den Finger um sich zu befreien. City of Ashes Während der kompletten ersten Hälfte des Buches zeigt Simon seltsame Symptome und geht schließlich zu dem New Yorker Vampir-Clan, weil er sich durch Raphaels Blut von diesem angezogen fühlt. Dort wird er fast getötet. Raphael bringt den halbtoten Simon zum Institut und übergibt ihn an Clary, Jace und Isabelle. Entweder wird Simon sterben oder seine Freunde müssen ihm die Chance geben, sich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Clary entscheidet, dass er ein Vampir werden soll und dass er am liebsten auf einem jüdischen Friedhof begraben werden würde, wenn er es entscheiden könnte. Simon ersteht als Vampir neu. Am Ende von City of Ashes werden er und Maia entführt. Jace findet Simon, der im Sterben liegt. Dort lässt er Simon von seinem Blut trinken, das ihn zum Tageslichtler macht, d.h Simon kann ungestört in der Sonne herum spazieren, ohne das er verbrennt. City of Glass In City of Glass geht Simon zum Institut um mit Jace zu reden. Das Institut wird von Forsaken angegriffen und Simon wird verletzt, sodass Jace ihn kurzerhand einfach mitnimmt, als alle Anwesenden durch das Portal nach Alicante reisen, der Hauptstadt von Idris. Dort wird ihm versprochen, dass er nach New York zurückkehren könne, aber er wird von Inquisitor Aldertree in der Garnison eingesperrt. Erst später wird er von Jace wieder befreit. Kurz vor der großen Schlacht verlangt Raphael, dass Simon getötet wird, da er als Tageslichtler nicht in diese Welt gehört. Dies ist die Bedingung seines Clans, sollten sie gegen Valentin und sein Dämonenheer antreten. Zum Schutz trägt Clary Kains Mal auf Simons Stirn auf, damit er nicht verletzt werden kann. "Da sprach der HERR: Fürwahr, wer Kain totschlägt zieht sich siebenfache Rache zu. Und der Herr gab dem Kain ein Zeichen, dass ihn niemand erschlüge, der ihn fände." City of Fallen Angels Simon datet gleich zwei Mädchen (Maia und Isabelle), keine der beiden weiß von der jeweils anderen. Seiner Mutter hat er außerdem noch nicht erzählt, dass er ein Vampir ist. Als er es versucht, ist sie so entsetzt, dass Simon sofort ihr Gedächtnis löscht. Zudem scheint sich die halbe Unterwelt für Simon zu interessieren, denn er ist der "Tageslichtler", ein Vampir dem die Sonne nichts anhaben kann. City of Lost Souls Simon rettet Clary, indem er mit Magnus den Erzengel heraufbeschwört und sein Kainsmal gegen das Schwert des Erzengels Michael tauscht. Nur mit dem Schwert eines Engels kann man Johnatan (Sebastian) töten und den Bund zwischem ihm und Jace trennen. Außerdem kommen Isabelle und er sich immer näher, so dass Isabelle ihn in einer Nacht, die sie zusammen in einem von Magnus Gästezimmern verbringen von ihrem Blut trinken lässt, weil ihm beim Küssen die Vampirzähne rausfahren. Isabelle möcht mit Simon zusammen sein, Simon steht auch auf Izzy, da sie es sich aber gegenseitig nicht sagen, kommen sie nicht richtig zusammen. Chroniken der Unterwelt Film Im Film wird Simon von Robert Sheehan gespielt. Robert-sheehan-mortal-instruments-city-of-bones.jpg -The-Mortal-Instruments-City-of-Bones-still-isabelle-lightwood-34287195-1024-683.png Simon-Izzy.jpg 989a45401455ff9b02e51cc34060cc83.600x450x0.jpg|simon 1943_54699_l.jpg|Simon with Clary and Jace Chroniken-der-Unterwelt-Pressebild-Constantin-Film_image_660.jpg|Simon and Clary im Hotel Dumort SIMONLEWIS.jpg|Simon simon clary pandemonium.jpg|Simon und Clary im Pandemonium Fan Art tmi__simon_lewis_by_tabeck-d4z2m7o.jpg|Simon Lewis http://fav.me/d4z2m7o Simon lewis.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Mundies Kategorie:Schattenwelter